The Forgotten Past
by Oshey9
Summary: Frodo finds himself taking care of a girl he found in the woods unconscious, when she wakes she remembers nothing about how she got there or who she is. As she heals, they begin to grow a close bond, until one day, her past comes back to take her away...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Frodo Baggins of the Shire trudged down the road to the home of his friend and gardener, Sam. He ran his fingers through his curly brown hair as he walked with a slow pace. Frodo had always liked walking here in the quiet neighbourhood with lovely green grass and bushes lining the road on both sides. The houses were small, not as big as his own, but then again, he was one of the "well off". He shook his head, living in a rich home may be lucky but he did tend to get quite lonely. Ever since returning from the great journey to destroy the ring of Sauron, he had been avoiding solitude as thoughts of the horror he had seen on the journey and the pain he had to endure kept haunting him every time he was alone. So he tended to stay with people more to get his mind off things rather than relive the whole experience which his mind was so eager to make him do. He reached the front door, which was a bright green shade, and knocked twice. A minute later, Sam's wife Rosie opened the door and beamed at him, "Well hello, mr Frodo, come right in, I just made a cup of hot tea." Frodo smiled slightly and nodded as he followed her in through the little hall and into the main den. It was a square room with a dining table at one side and seats for lounging on the other. The room was brightened up by lovely flowers in vases. Rosie directed Frodo to the table and left the room. Probably to the kitchen, he thought as he fidgeted with the end of the blue table cloth. This was a place he came to often. Mostly because Sam was the only one who could understand his troubles. Good old Sam. At times it struck Frodo at how the whole ordeal seemed to have matured Sam. He felt the same about himself as he didn't feel like the old happy, fun-loving Frodo anymore, and even though he was young, he felt old. He had seen too much. Someone placed a cup of tea in front of him and pulled over a chair, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Need to get something off your chest?" Sam voice was heavy and concerned. Frodo looked at him and shook his head. He didn't want to act like he was always coming to him for his problems. He just wanted to talk about something else. "I just wanted to see how you and your family are doing." Sam hesitated, clearly not having bought this. "Did it happen again? The dream.. Did you see it again last night?" ".. Yes." "The same one?" "No this one was slightly different... The previous ones were all about Orcs and dark rooms where I would be wounded and hurt. But in this one.. I also heard him." Sam studied his cup, "you heard.. Sauron? What was he saying?" ".. He was talking about the ring. Asking me to bring it to him. It was..." Frodo broke off closing his eyes, slightly shuddering at the memory. Sam was quiet for some time. Then he reached forward and placed a reassuring hand on Frodo's, "Frodo," he started gently, "I know that you had to go through a lot, but you mustn't worry. The ring is gone, and Sauron is dead. These dreams... They're just... Distorted memories." Rosie rushed in just as Frodo opened his mouth to reply. "Sam, Lily has ruined her new shoes! Please get them fixed by tomorrow, remember Sissy Bagpipe's invitation to dinner?" Sam nodded, "Alright, alright," he turned to Frodo, "this is the the third pair of shoes that little girl has ruined in a month. Either playing in the mud or water. Honestly, I don't know what I am to do with her," he shook his head and grinned. Frodo felt a small familiar pang of envy which he tried to ignore. "You are quite lucky to have such a lovely family." he tried to smile as sincerely as possible. Sam nodded knowing not what else to say. He knew Frodo missed his uncle bilbo and felt lonely in his big house all alone. He tilted his head slightly, suddenly thinking, "don't you worry Frodo, I have a feeling things will turn around for you. I'll see you later then." Frodo nodded and left for home. Sam watched him walk away from the window for a while then turned to Rosie, "honey, can you fetch me my cloak? I'm going out." She looked at him in surprise, "where?" Sam smiled, "I just realised how to make Frodo happy. Permanently." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Some days later, Frodo was on his way back from the village market after getting some necessities he had run short of. He decided to cut through the woods as a shortcut. It was a dull, cloudy day and rain was inevitable so he hurried. The woods seemed to be holding some kind of still, unpleasant aura. The birds were silent, in fact, no animals were in sight. He stopped and looked around, the woods weren't unfamiliar to him. He came here frequently for walks or to be alone. And it was usually full of life and a friendly place. So what was wrong today? He decided it was just in his mind. He was far too negative about everything these days anyway. So brushing this aside he hurried along clutching his sling bag of vegetables and mushrooms, his thumping of footsteps loud in the still woods. Suddenly he lost balance as he tripped over a tree root spread on to the path and the contents of his bag spilled in all directions. He groan and got back on his feet, brushed himself off and began to search for the things that had disappeared on the side of the path into the bushes and tall grass. He had found most of it when there was a crackle of thunder above. He looked up studying the sky, it would rain any moment now so he considered leaving the remaining missing things and hurrying on to his home. But then he decided it would surely take five or more minutes to fall so he still had some time to look. And so he did. Soon he found two more potatoes, and scanned for the last tomato. He had seen it roll a bit further than the rest and walked a little deeper in to the trees. A figure laying motionless propped against a tree left him frozen... It was a girl. He moved closer to study her carefully. Her eyes were shut and had a sunken look about them, as if she hadn't slept in days and her skin was a pale weak colour. Her arms lay still next to her thin frail, body. She had on a tattered grey cloak. She's unconscious, Frodo thought. There was a flash of lightening as the sky grew darker. He wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't leave her out in the rain, he could save her life. So he shook her gently, "please, wake up, wake up". Seeing no response made him check for a pulse. No, she was alive for sure. But very weak. He bit his lip trying to make up his mind when all of a sudden her eyes fluttered open. He gasped. She looked up at him and murmured something faintly. He took hold of her arms and helped her stand up, steadying her as she stumbled. She looked confused. "I'm here to help you, I'm taking you to my home, don't worry, come." he said and let her lean on him. They began walking. She was quiet. He assumed it was already taking her too much effort to walk anyway. It began to drizzle slightly and he quickened their pace. Soon his home was just a little ahead. The path was clear and everyone seemed to have gone home because of the rain that had started coming harder. When they entered through the front door they were dripping wet and the girl was shivering. Frodo immediately led her to his bedroom where he dried her with a cloth and covered her with blankets and sheets. Then he lit the fireplace and dried himself. When he turned to see the girl, her eyes were closed and she seemed so small inside the many blankets. He couldn't tell if she was asleep or unconscious but he went to his kitchen and made himself some tea, only to realise he had left his sling bag back at the woods. Can't be helped now, he thought looking out the window watching the rain pour down heavily, he'd just have to buy them again tomorrow. But that wasn't important right now. What was really weighing down in him was the mystery of that girl. Who was she, and what happened to her? Had she run away? Why was she so weak? He hadn't seen her before so she couldn't be from the Shire. So where did she come from? He decided he would get the answers of all his questions tomorrow, after she woke up and ate a large breakfast. He wanted to help her, because it pained him to see someone so helpless and alone. Like she was there just waiting to die.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Author's note: Hey everyone, I know it's been a problem because of no spacing between paragraphs and dialogues, but it's actually a technical issue because what ever I save in the Doc manager never has spaces even if I've made plenty I'm sorry to have caused you guys discomfort while reading but I just sent an email to the site regarding the issue and I hope they can fix it up. In the mean time, I don't want to leave the story hanging so I hope none of you mind reading just one more chapter without spacing. I'm trying to get this fixed. . . . . " Frodo! Frodo, wake up, there's someone in your bed. Frodo!" Sam's worried voice was the first thing Frodo heard the next morning, as he opened his eyes, Sam's confused eyes appeared before him. He jumped up from his arm chair by the fire and immediately ran to the side of his bed to see the girl. He sighed in relief when be saw her sleeping peacefully. "What's going on, who is she?" Sam asked looking down at her. Frodo explained quickly feeling slightly annoyed, he wanted Sam to leave so he could nurse the girl in peace. Sam scratched his head, "well, that's some story, who do you think she is?" Frodo looked at him and shrugged, "I'm waiting for her to wake so I can find out". "well, I came to take you out with me, I thought we could have some fun.. But no, you help this girl. Tell me if you need any help or if you find out her identity. I'll go now." "Right, I'll speak with you in some time. See you." Once Sam had left, Frodo hurried to his bedroom to check on the girl. She was still sleeping, the blankets moving up and down slightly as she breathed in and out. He watched her for a minute then left to change and wash up. After some hours, he came back in the room and settled in the arm chair by the fireplace with a book and lost himself in it. "... Where.. Where am I?" a voice asked weakly, he looked up in surprise at the girl who pulled herself to sitting position and was looking at him with tired eyes. He put the book aside and sat at the foot of the bed. "when I found you in the woods yesterday, I brought you home." She looked blankly, "the woods.. You found me in the woods? Who... Are you?" "Frodo... Baggins. Of the Shire. That's where we are." She looked bewildered, "the Shire? How did I get here?" Frodo frowned, "you mean you don't remember anything?" She looked down at her hands at her lap, "I.. I'm not sure - I dont know"- "It's okay, you must be starving, here, wait, I'll bring you breakfast," Frodo cut in and got to his feet. Just as he was about disappear out the door, ".. Thank you.. For your kindness," the girl said looking at him sincerely. He smiled at her modestly and left. ************ Frodo shook his head as she ate hungrily, "you haven't eaten in ages, have you? You look so weak." She smiled shyly, "that's an understatement." He chuckled. After speaking to her for some time, he had made up his mind to let her live in his home until she gained her health back and managed to remember something of her past. The girl bit into the toast and let it fill her with it's warmth and delicious filling of butter. She felt better than she had in days. She didn't remember much. Just that she had been in the woods wandering in circles desperate to find a way out and finally collapsed when she lost all strength. She didn't know how she got there. Everything seemed to be a blur in her mind. this person, Frodo, she wasn't sure why she trusted him since she never tended to trust anyone. So why him? She questioned herself. Because, a voice in her mind answered, he took you to safety, saved your life and gave you shelter. There was something about his warm blue eyes that made her feel safe. He didn't seem threatening. She liked him.. But still, she said to herself, it would be better to stay wary. Frodo got to his feet, "wait, hold on, you haven't told me your name?" She stared at him hesitantly. "Okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But I just want you to know that I will cause you no harm in any way." Frodo said gently taking the tray of food which she had finished with. She watched him leave the room. This kind of kindness... She had never experienced anything like it. She was determined to remember what happened before she was in the woods and where she had come from and why. She did remember her own name but she figured that if she had been in the woods trying to get out she was probably running from someone. And that someone probably knew her name; so just in case she decided to keep her name to herself. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Frodo came back in some time later and asked her how she was feeling. "A bit tired but I'm sure I'll get better. Thank you so much," He nodded and pulled his cloak on which was hanging on a hook on the wall. "I'm just going out to finish some errands. Feel free to look around if you feel strong enough to walk. If not, I left some books on the side table that you can read to pass the time. And there's some water right next to them." She smiled gratefully. When Frodo came back, she was already absorbed in a book about myths and legends of the other side of world. There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Surprise," Frodo said holding up a pretty dress. It was light pink, with a corset and sleeves that ended above the elbow. Her eyes widened, "it's lovely, is it for me?" Frodo snickered, "you don't suppose I bought it for myself do you?" She shook her head, "but why?" He shrugged looking away, "well, it'd be a change from those dirty old rags you're wearing right now. And I didn't think you get presents too often.. But correct me if I'm wrong." She bit her lip, "well, no, I don't think I do. Or from what I remember..." she looked down, "thank you so much but you really shouldn't have. I've already bothered you enough staying in your house, sleeping in your bed, I'm really sorry." Frodo sat at the edge of the bed, "there's nothing to be sorry about... But if you could just tell me something to call you by, a nick name maybe? It would make things far"- "my name is Aphrodite. But you can call me Aphro if you want," she blurted out. "Aphrodite, oh okay," he stood up, "now would you mind putting this dress on... Aphro?" he grinned. She smiled, colour rushing into her pale cheeks, "how about some time later, I can't walk very well yet, and I don't want to mess up the dress." He nodded, "of course, whenever you like, I'll just keep it in here," and he folded it and placed it into a drawer in the dresser. Frodo had no idea why he was being so friendly, he was never this open with someone he had just met. But he supposed it was because he was curious about her... Or maybe because it helped him forget his own problems. But then he also wanted to take care of her. She seemed so alone, much like himself, of course in a worse condition. He could understand how she was feeling. They talked for some time, she told him about the book, how much she enjoyed it and that she loved reading. "It's a good escape, isn't it?" Frodo nodded, "the most reliable." Then after half an hour Frodo got up, "you're starting to look awfully tired, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kept you like this, here, I'll get you some supper." She smiled and looked up at him, "I will repay you for all you have done for me, Frodo, i promise." 


End file.
